Forum:Colour names
Now, I don't what the current problem with colour names is, but can we discuss it here civilly instead of having mud-slinging contests on talk pages, because in all honesty, it is starting to get depressing. :) ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 16:56, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure what the color thing is, I've had two different responses. If I'm not mistaken, it's whether to use the name on the color palette or the common name. 17:00, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I am suggesting to use the colour palette because it is official, or since there is an updated LDD colour palette which is also official. I don't think we should use Peeron or Bricklink colours since those sites aren't affiliated with LEGO. We should always use the official sites considering that they are actually made by LEGO, plus it makes us look more professional. 20:32, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I suggest we use the common names, considering that, like Bricklink and Peeron, we are not a LEGO sponsered website. Our job as a Wiki is to cater to our readers, and our readers only have common knowledge of LEGO, not an in-depth know how of LEGO's inner workings. We are not trying to suck up to LEGO. That means, no additional words when describing colors (i.e. Bright Blue = Blue, Earth Green = Dark Green, Dark Green = Green, Bright Green = Bright Green) and no inclusion of the color names in the describing paragraphs (Our readers are smart enough to figure out what part is what color when it comes down to it). LEGO is not going to bring a lawsuit down on us if we were to rework this Wiki to benefit the masses (they might if we put up copyrighted pictures, but that's it), so we don't need to be their poster child. We should only post what information is necessary, and nothing more. --TheGrandEditor 20:58, February 3, 2011 (UTC) My vote goes for official names from the colour palette- we're a LEGO wiki, why not use LEGO's names. We're meant to be providing accurate information, and the most accurate names are the ones from LEGO, not ones we make up ourselves. I don't think that people are going to have problems understanding that bright blue is a bluish colour, and if they do, the colourbox shows the exact colour anyway. 21:55, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :: Nighthawk Leader is right. If LEGO gives us a colour, why shouldn't we use their names. The only real thing that is confusing is dark green, because no one really could say that that is dark green. Perhaps the bright green colour can be called bright green and the dark green colour can be called just plain green. :::I don't see why dark green should be called green. If anything, the bright green should be green, due to it's coming first. But I digress. We should stick with the official names from the color palette-not LDD. 17:53, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree with Nighthawk Leader. 21:18, February 4, 2011 (UTC) First of all I think we need to vote about this, secondly I have changed my mind because using the official colour names will cause problems for example the sets from the Bulk Bricks theme which say something like 1x4 Red Bricks, however when we come to making an inventory of the set it will say that the bricks are Bright red therefore causing confusion amongest our readers. So now I agree with the TheGrandEditor, we should be catering for our readers. 08:57, February 21, 2011 (UTC) No, it is going to be more confusing using common names because there at least 130 colours, but not all of them have common names.